This invention relates to the cleaning and drying of electronic assemblies, and especially to an apparatus for cleaning and drying components, by which is meant both electronic and electrical components.
There is a need, within the electronics industry, for a solvent which can remove flux residues, other soils and water from printed-circuit boards and from other electronic components and assemblies, the water being removed by solubilization.
An ideal solvent for such a purpose should have the following properties: